User blog:Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter/The Story of a Minifigure: Strange Odd Shadow Rewrite Chapter 3
Chapter 3: Shadow When Shadow woke up almost nine hours later according to his watch, he got his gear back on and left the tent to look for his two new friends. Quantum and Platinum were sitting on the grass having a breakfast. Being quite hungry himself, Strange Odd Shadow joined them. “So, what are you up to, today?” Quantum asked. “Well, I earned the Sentinel Badge…” Shadow started. “Good for you”, Platinum commented. “… and Strongheart said that Epsilon will direct me to a Paradox Member that can give me the Paradox one. I suppose that’s what I’ll be doing today”. “Well, we’ll be glad to help”, Quantum offered. “We will?” Platinum asked. “Come on, Platinum! You remember how it is to be a newbie. Having someone more experienced with you can be of great assistance”. “Well, I guess I could stick around for a while. But if I get too bored here, I might go find Lemon in Ninjago Monastery!”. “That’s agreed then!”. Epsilon Starcracker sent Shadow back to Wisp Lee. He said that ever since the Paradox Research Facility had been destroyed six years ago, the Paradox Scientist could always do with some more help studying the creatures that had escaped from it. Wisp Lee was glad to see Shadow again. “I see you have gained some more gear since I last saw you!” he commented. “Generosity of Commander Strongheart. He also gave me the Sentinel Badge”. “That’s a good start. But you should know that for earning the other factions’ approval you won’t just have to be able to fight. Their activity is quite more complex”. “Believe me when I say that I think I might do better with quite more complex”. “I take it that you’ve come here to earn the Paradox’s approval?”. Shadow nodded. “Well, in that case, let’s see how you do in the basics of the ways of Paradox. Why don’t you go smash some enemies and gather some Maelstrom-infected bricks. Here, have this bag to place them in without infecting your other things”. Shadow received the special bag and hung it from his belt. He said Wisp goodbye and turned his attention to the Maelstrom Beings all over the battlefield just next to the Paradox Facility. “Here we go again then!” Shadow told himself and he entered the fight anew, together with his new-found friends. This time it wasn't all about smashing. Shadow had to gather the infected bricks left by the smashed grotesque creatures. While, the Rank-Threes' help made the smashing part easy, collecting the bricks was not simple. Even when a Stromling or Mech did not decide to attack him right when he stooped to pick up the loot left by the smashed enemies, the infected bricks would start minor infections in his hands. After a while, he was sick of the stinging feeling they caused even if a Notion Potion, one of the brilliant consumables the Nexus Force had manufactured, could easily disinfect his hands. Shadow, however, found that there were other rewards in a smashed enemy, too. If he searched their backpacks, as Platinum directed him, he'd find coins, bricks, even weapons. Platinum said that some of them were the infected people's old possessions andShadow had been reluctant to take them, but Platinum reassured him that most were stolen. “I don't know why they feel the need to steal all those things, since they don't use them. I mean they don't even wield the weapons. They just keep them. I've always wondered about that. But you should actually see the loot a Maelstrom Dragon has”, Platinum had said. When Shadow filled his Maelstrom-Brick-Bag, he returned to Wisp Lee and handed it to him. “Very good, very good. You should be careful with these, you know. Dark and powerful things can be created from Maelstrom-infected Bricks. Unfortunately, we created one of those things: the Spider King! And then he went and bred with the Spider Boss, resulting in countless Spider Queens. Such a mess. We are much more careful with these, nowadays”. “You created a Maelstrom Being? Why would you do that?”. “Many criticise the Paradox for our work. But we are only trying to understand the Maelstrom and then use its powers against it. If some things go wrong... it's for the greater good. Eventually”. “Alright”, Shadow replied not entirely convinced. “Do you want anything else from me?”. “Ever since the Spider King escaped from here, a trail remains following his route. No matter what we or nature do, it still remains there. I'd like you to follow the trail and recover Maelstrom samples with a Maelstrom Vacuum. I always need more, but I don't have the time to gather any. Here, have my Maelstrom Vacuum”. Shadow received the odd contraption and set it on the ground. He switched it on and it began to vibrate, a humming sound coming from it. He tried to move it along with him, but he found it was harder than he had thought. As the Vacuum tried to suck in the grass (though it never did), it required a lot more strength to push it forward. The young man found the trail and began to follow it, placing the Vacuum on top of the Maelstrom-stained grass. As he passed over it, less purple remained behind him, while the Vacuum's container filled with a lilac phosphorescent essence. Meanwhile, Quantum and Platinum made sure he was not interrupted by any attacks. By now, they were counting smashed enemies: 1 point for a Stromling, 3 for a Stromling Mech. Soon, the Vacuum's container was filled to the top and Shadow imagined Wisp Lee would be content. However, as he looked up he realised he'd ventured to an area of Avant Gardens he hadn't been to before. Little green grass lay before him. Instead there were dark gray rocks and purple infection. It was a narrow passage filled with enemies, a cave visible at the end. But they weren't just Stromlings and Mechs. There were also some creatures with four legs and a many-eyed big head. In a way, they resembled spiders, but in fact a biologist would probably beg to differ. “That's the way to the Maelstrom Mine”, Quantum explained. “Maybe you'd like to be a bit more well-equipped before you head in that direction. Spiderlings are nastly little things, though you'll find out they're easy compared to other enemies”. “Like Maelstrom Dragons?” Shadow asked. “Yes, but the Dragons are the top of the ladder, you know. There are all sorts of other Darklings in between. Dark Ronin. Maelstrom Horsemen. Stromling Pirates and Admirals. Invaders!”. “I never imagined there was such variety”. “Yeah. But you know, the Maelstrom is indiscriminative. It infects all things”, Platinum replied. “We'd better head back now”, Quantum suggested. “Sure”. They returned to Wisp Lee and while Platinum announced “23” to Quantum and the other replied “18”, the Paradox member spoke, “Good. You have returned. Now, I will turn your samples into a powerful Maelstrom Cube. With this, we can harness the power of chaos!”. Shadow curiously watched Wisp Lee as he worked with the samples to make a cube. When he was done, he handed the cube to Shadow. “I'd do it myself, but why don't you try it to see how you do at such operations”. “What exactly am I to do?”. “Ah, well you shall try to make a Spiderling”. “Why?”. “Don't worry. We are trying to make friendly ones. And it's going to be in a cage anyway. Let me show you the way”. Wisp led Shadow to a cage where a pile of bricks lay. “Place the cube in the midst and then quick build the bricks”. Shadow did as told and began to quick build. He had learnt that in the case of quick builds, the instructions were included inside the bricks in the form of Imagination, so when one interacted with it, they immediately knew how to place the bricks for the desired result. The last brick flew to its place and lo and behold a Spiderling stood behind the railing. The dark creature stared at them for a few moments confused. Then, it screeched madly and began to bump onto the railing to bring it down. Shadow jumped back afraid, but Wisp only said disappointedly, “Another beast. I will need to find a way to modify the Maelstrom before we can truly control it”. “Are we really sure we want that kind of control?” Shadow asked. “The Maelstrom is powerful. It would be foolish not to use its power against itself, if we see the chance -as long as we're not carried away and misuse it, of course. “Now, I support your entry into the Nexus Force. Perhaps one day you will join Paradox, though, judging by your reactions, I doubt it. Report to Epsilon. He'll tell you what to do next”. Wisp Lee handed him the Paradox Badge of approval, which featured the same swirling eye as his clothes. Some minutes later, Epsilon greeted him cheerfully, “What news do you bring me, Strange Odd Shadow?”. “I have the Paradox Badge, now”, he showed the little object to the scout. “Congratulations. Having gained the approval of two factions, you can now be considered a restricted member of the Nexus Force, but you will need the approval of all four to fully join and choose a faction”. “Now, for my final part in your training, I'm going to send you to Melodie Foxtrot, outside the Maelstrom Mine. She might be able to show you some handy tricks that could turn out useful in your Nexus Force career”. “We're going into the Maelstrom Mine”, Shadow announced Quantum and Platinum, his voice betraying him and showing a little fear. “Never mind, Shadow. I'm sure Starcracker knows what he's doing sending you there”, Platinum reassured him. Through the Avant Gardens battlefield, they arrived in the same place they'd visited earlier this day. It remained as ominous as ever. Platinum and Quantum fought off the hard enemies and left the Stromlings to Shadow. They went through the foes and approached the entrance to the cave. There, Shadow noticed a young woman, probably about his age, with red hair and a few blonde tufts. She was wearing blue jeans and jacket and a red blouse underneath. The Sentinel Falcon was visible on her clothes. She was holding two claws as weapons and looked at him confidently. “Hullo. Are you feeling up for the challenge of the Maelstrom Mine?”. “I guess so. Epsilon Starcracker sent me”. “Sure he did. I keep telling him he should be sending the recruits when they're better-prepared, but he keeps ignoring me. As a result, I'm gonna have to lend you some proper gear for this mission. The Spiderlings will chew through your gear! Take a look at what I have and pick what you like”. He looked at the four bundles of gear she produced out of a backpack. He assumed the blue one was Sentinel and the red-black one was Paradox. Quantum had told him he was Assembly and his colours most resembled the ones of some white robes. The fourth set of gear was green and by elimination, Shadow supposed it was Venture League. He remembered that his mother had said she was Venture League and he thought he'd like that gear most. “I'll take this one”, he pointed to the green kit. “Ah. The Daredevil. Fine choice”, Melodie said and handed him the gear. Shadow wore the Daredevil kit and he immediately felt it was powerful. Imagination was coursing through it, making it a great weapon and defense against the Maelstrom. However, he also felt a faint strange feeling, as if the gear did not agree to him, as if it did not belong to him. He suppressed that thought and looked at Agent Foxtrot expectantly. “You look pretty awesome in that. Just wait until you get your own. Now, why don't you try it on some Spiderlings”. Shadow walked inside the cave with a feeling of doom. All his instincts and his logic agreed in warning him against entering the cave. It wasn't just the knowledge of what lay inside. The opening in the wall reeked of an unpleasant smell he had learnt to link with Maelstrom; it was similar to the scent of decay, but not quite that. Yet, Shadow had been in ugly situations before and he had his fancy gear. He walked inside. The odour hit his nose so brutally he almost gagged. There were chills up his spine, as now, he almost felt the presence of the Maelstrom in the air. “Pleasant, isn't it?” Quantum asked. “I've rarely felt the presence of Maelstrom so intensely and it really stinks”. “Not everyone can sense it that well, you know. Not even the smell. There's an option to filter the scent, though. I'd suggest you use it, because it only gets worse as you traverse the Nimbus System”. Shadow was thankful the option existed. He fiddled with his helmet until he finally found the right button and he breathed some fresh air. He realised it also filtered all the other scents in the air, but he felt better anyway. As long as his life did not depend on his sense of smell, anyway. He walked through an initial tunnel, Quantum and Platinum following from behind. They walked into a wide enclosed area where several Spiderlings walked about. There were three other minifigures fighting them. Lilac mist was lingering just above the ground. “Here we go!” Platinum said. “Five points for each Spiderling”. He charged first, in his Rank 3 Knight equipment and slammed his shield on a Spiderling before he slashed it with his sword. Quantum ran towards another Spiderling. Shadow targeted the Spiderling Platinum was fighting. He couldn't keep his hand very steady and he soon discovered that the force of firing moved the flaregun upward. To his even greater surprise, though, the projectile did not move in a line, but in a curve. Shadow willed it to hit the Spiderling, but it hit Platinum instead. “Hey, watch it with that gun!” he faced Shadow as he delivered a finishing blow to the Spiderling. “I'll try”, Shadow said, but with not much hope he'd get any better any soon. Indeed, despite his very best efforts, he hit Platinum and Quantum a couple of times more each. In the end, he resorted to targeting Spiderlings with no minifigures nearby. He remained bad at aiming, but as he got more used to the weapon he managed to almost hit half of the times. As enraged Spiderlings would quickly approach him, shooting their spider webs and maelstrom blasts, Shadow explored the other Daredevil options he had. The Super Jump made him dizzy and caused his feet and/or hands to hurt, depending on the way of his landing. Fig on Fire felt terribly hot and dangerous. Still, despite the side effects and his lack of control over these abilities, Shadow could understand and appreciate the power of these weapons. He had never known anything like it. Slowly, but steadily, Shadow made his progress and finally smashed five Spiderlings. They indeed had been much harder than the Mechs, let alone Stromlings. Once he had been in danger of smashing only to be saved by Platinum. Sweating and panting, Shadow called to the others that he was finished. Quantum and Platinum turned towards him, but their eyes passed over him, before Quantum started saying, “Where...?”. “What happened to your face?” Platinum interrupted, his face perplexed. “What do you mean?” Shadow asked, feeling the portion of his head accessible through his helm with his hands. “It's gone. So are your hands!” Platinum replied. Quantum was seeing it, too, now, though his expression was not visible behind his Engineer helm. “Oh, that!” Shadow spoke. “Well, it's going to sound hard to believe, but...”, he hesitated. “Well, you see there are some people that... they have special abilities. Some years ago, I discovered I am one of them”. Platinum seemed amazed, but Quantum was more skeptical, “Special abilities, as in...?”. “As in super powers, I suppose. Though I don't like the term”. “But that can't be! There's no such thing as super powers. There's Imagination and there's Maelstrom, but that's where it all ends. Anything else is either one of the former camouflaged or fake”. “Maybe all supernatural things stem from these, but I wouldn't be so absolute. Haven't you got actual proof of there being more than that just in front of you?”. “I suppose. It's just so out of the blue. Isn't there any other explanation?”. “Well, these powers are related to Imagination, to one's Creative Spark, but they remain what they are”. “You haven't told us, though, what power you have exactly”, Platinum interposed. “Well, it's nothing like what one would consider typical, I think. It seems rather strange to me. Well, when I am in darkness, I sometimes camouflage to it. I can't control it, though”. “Cool!” Platinum exclaimed. “It doesn't seem to be very helpful, though, does it? I mean in general”, Quantum rationalised. “The time when I've put it to good use hasn't come of yet. But I don't know if it's entirely useless”. “I'm sure it can be, but only under certain circumstances”. As they discussed the topic of Shadow's ability and powers in general, they made their way out of the cave to report back to Melodie. However, at the same time in a dark corner of the Universe a man was laughing jubilantly. A cold, cruel laughter that is, with no real merriment in it. “So, I have found you again. You will not evade me for much longer, little minifigure. Soon, you will be mine!”. . . Bewαre of the shαdows becαuse I might be there. Category:Blog posts